


Flustered

by WellDoneBeca



Series: 8k Followers Gif Celebration [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: @evansrogerskitten submitted: Congrats on 8K! Here’s a gif for your celebration. How about Dean x Reader, implied smut like she comes out of the shower or closet from getting ready and he’s all flustered and adorable :)





	Flustered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evansrogerskitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/gifts).



 

You put your shoes swiftly and silently before turning to the mirror to check your hair.

After so long concentrated on hunts and more hunts, you were ready to have a nice date night with Dean by your side, without having to worry about monsters or supernatural creatures getting in your way.

You’d just picked up your stuff when the door to the room opened and your boyfriend came in, and you honestly couldn’t contain a giggle at how his jaw fell open and his cheeks filled with blood.

“Oh,” he breathed out. “Wow.”

You opened a smile, walking to him and giving his lips a short peck.

“I take it as you liked it,” you offered and he used his hands to lace your waist.

“I love it,” he corrected yo, taking your lips in his. “You are… Really beautiful.”

You smiled.

“Wait, no. I mean, you are always beautiful, but you are… Now… Just…” he swallowed down. “Really beautiful.”

You smiled more and he started moving you down to the bed, finding the opening of your shirt and pulling it.

“Dean!” you exclaimed. “I thought we were going out!”

“Tomorrow,” he kissed you again. “I really need to have you today.”


End file.
